1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an air guide arrangement in an engine room of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to an air guide arrangement which is designed to prevent over-cooling phenomenon of a water cooled engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to prevent over-cooling phenomenon of water-cooled engines in cold season, many attempts have been hitherto made. One of the widely employed measures to solve the undesired phenomenon is to attach an air shutting board to the front grill of the vehicle to block or restrict introduction of the natural air draft into the engine room. However, this measure causes not only an unsightly appearance of the vehicle but also remarkable drop in cooling performance of the engine cooling system because the air to be passed through the radiator is reduced. Thus, when the vehicle is under high load operation (such as, hill climbing) with the air shutting board attached thereto, engine overheating phenomenon tends to occur even in cold season. Two other conventional measures will be described hereinafter in order to clarify the background of the invention.